


Shot Through The Heart (And You're To Blame)

by atimeforflores



Series: Briam Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Liam gets shot, with a wolfbane bullet, and Brett's all adorably worried and scared. But Liam makes a full recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam knew it was a stupid idea from the get-go. He knew that they were being irresponsible and dumb. But his friends had wanted to goof around, and Stiles had brought out some of his dad’s guns and some he had apparently got from Chris Argent and was showing them how to shoot. But they were a bunch of teenagers who do dumb things, like waving guns at each other. Like pulling the trigger just because they could heal.

Stiles told them not to take out the ones in the blue bag, but they had run out the others one. So Mason had pulled one out, and was aiming slightly to the right of Liam, and just as he was pulling the trigger, Stiles had yelled out. And Mason had startled. And turned.

It was like slow motion. The bullet leaving the canister. The smell of death getting increasingly closer. The sharp pain erupting in his chest.

And he stood there, one hand coming up to his chest where blood was flowing out. He looked down, watching it slip through his fingers. He fell.

…

He later remembers little bits and pieces. He remembers being strapped down to the back board and being loaded into the ambulance. He remembers the panicked voices of the EMTs as his blood turns black. He remembers his step-fathers ashen face as he was wheeled into the ER. He remembers hearing a roar, and then someone grasping his hand. He remembers being calm.

…

He wakes up slowly, antiseptic assaulting his nose. He can feel someone holding his hand, their head making a dent in his mattress. He wants to open his eyes, but they feel too heavy. He wants to squeeze back the familiar hand in his, but everything hurts. Its burns while he breathes, and has a wet sound.

The person beside him snuffles in their sleep.

He can smell the empty pudding cup in the trash can, and the stench of three day old clothes. And he can also smell the one thing he always wanted with him; Brett.

…

He woke up again when the sun was setting; he eyes opening to see the small television in the corner of the roomed muted and with subtitles on.

Brett is eating another pudding cup while watching Modern Family, and it is a sight to behold. Brett looked liked he neither showered nor slept for however long he had been at Liam’s side, hair sticking to his forward and large bags under his eyes.

"Brett," He groaned, trying to stretch a hand towards the older boy. Brett had to do a double-take before he realized Liam was awake.

"Hey," Brett said softly, intertwining their fingers, "Everything is going to be alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later they released him from the hospital, Brett insisting he use the wheel chair and then pushing it himself. Melissa McCall had been his nurse and his step-dad, Justin, had been his primary care doctor. Brett had explained everything to him when Liam was unconscious. 

When they got to the front the car was already pulled around and heated up. Brett had bundled him up in an overly large pair of sweatpants and hoodie, a blanket tucked around his legs; all of them Brett’s. He snuggled down into the chair, cold air nipping at him even through the layers.

"Hey," Brett said, grabbing his attention, "Brace yourself."

"Winter is coming?" Liam quipped, but was still startled when Brett picked him up and carried him to the car.

Brett drove them home, music a low thrum. One of his hands on the steering wheel, the other clenched between Liam’s smaller hands in his lap. 

When they pulled up to Liam’s house, Brett once again came to Liam’s side and lifted him out. Liam looped his arms around Brett’s neck as Brett brought him against his chest.

They were greeted by Liam’s mother as they made their way inside, her hair pulled back into a bun.

"Honey, i’m so happy you’re alright!" Her smile has always been his favorite smile.

"I’m taking Liam up to his room and getting him comfy," Brett told her, giving her a stunning smile in return.

"Oh, good dear," his mother replied, wiping her hands on her apron, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"He will," Liam conformed, snuggling into Brett’s chest.

…

Once Brett got him tucked into bed, blankets around both of them, Liam felt himself start to relax. He could feel himself melt against his boyfriend.

"Baby," the older boy whispered, brushing a lock of hair away from Liam’s face.

"Yeah?" He whispered from where he had buried his face in Brett’s neck.

"I’m glad you’re okay." He felt a kiss on the crown of his head.

"I’m glad too," Liam whispered back, peppering kisses on Brett’s throat.

He felt the older boy’s arms tighten before relaxing; he really was glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me at deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me at deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com


End file.
